Spark Bondage
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: Three sparks. Separated by a war that would change their lives forever. Each struggling to make it's way back to the other. Blitzkrieg, formerly known as Hardhat, an autobot. His little sister, Shortshift, an Autobot. Nitrosiren,the youngest,a Decepticon.
1. In the Beginning

**[Hey, Nitrosiren here-no no, not the ONE from that Transfan Mania series. THE REAL ONE. I've spent a few weeks really bonding with my older spark-sister Shortshift-NOT THE ONE FROM THAT FICTION EITHER…sheesh people…That fic is loosely based off of the human imagination…This tale you are about to read? Well…As I was saying. Spark-sister and I were talking about being Cybertron in a past life. Her older spark-brother Blitzkrieg (Also known as Hardhat) had some ideas on it. What if-because of our odd connections-We had been Cybertron in the past? It would explain some of the things we can do. So…I started thinking about a history for us. The story to tell people, one that would explain us. *nods head vigorously* And…my tiny processor…came across a Muse-with Primus whispering to said muse about what to write…It'll take me a while to write this particular story…because I'm really trying to FEEL our background history here…Hopefully I've captured it. Here's hoping you enjoy a rather…unique tale. I'm sorry for the really long Author's note as well. This story is slightly AU for the Movies. I'm going to stick as close to the main story line as possible with maybe some changes to it. It takes place a bit before the first movie…Then I'll pass through the first movie stage…Then it'll be the between the first movie and second movie…Then on to the second movie and then a bit afterwards. Just to explain our history. Here's to hoping that Shortshift and Blitzkrieg enjoy this tale…It is just a side portrayal of our weird lives as I saw fit. Hopefully you two agree. I must admit I've never tried a story like this before. And I promise the Author's notes won't be this long later on.]**

Chapter One "In the Beginning…"

"There's nervous chatter going around," a bigger mech said nervously, fiddling with his two pincher like claws leaving his work unhandled for now. Hardhat spared him a passing glance with an optic before cracking open a larger ore of iron. The stuff was everywhere in this valley. He was a type of Builder, working with construction. He hefted a large bar of the Iron before turning to glance at the mech who had yet to accomplish anything.

"It's just chatter," Hardhat snapped at him, and made a half-handed gesture at the stuff around them," Nervous chatter isn't going to get the work done…" He shook his head slightly, muttering under his breath as he made his way to deposit the iron. He came back, and still the other mech hadn't made a move. He'd also attracted other workers attentions. Hardhat vented some air in frustration, clearly no work would get done until this was dealt with. "Fine Pincher…What has the _nervous chatter_ been about?"

"Word has it that Megatron's planning on overthrowing Optimus…," Pincher said and their were collective gasps, before murmuring broke out. Hardhat didn't like where this was going. "See, He's gonna call them Decepticons-"

"Decepticons?" Hardhat asked with a scoff, he received a glare from Pincher.

"Yeah. Decepticons. He's got some…real bad characters on his side too-," Pincher started.

"Well, if they're so _BAD_ then we needn't worry," Hardhat said with a slight dimming of his optics as he studied all the work that had been left by everyone. Rumors. They had everyone scared though. A war would be bad. A full-blown war even worse. "…What does he want?"

"Word has it that Megatron plans on taking the Allspark and using it to recreate a new race…," Pincher said with a nod of his head. He fidgeted with his claws. The whispering increased in frequency causing Hardhat's optics to shutter briefly in annoyance. They had better things then to stand around listening to one mech's gossip. Pincher was as bad as any femme.

"That's enough of this grime talk…everyone back to work," Hardhat ordered and the others shuffled off to finish their various jobs. He fixed Pincher with a steely look. "It's just talk. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"H-hardhat?" Pincher questioned, fidgeting. Hardhat glanced over at his friend.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"What if Megatron does turn this into some kind of war….?" Pincher demanded, still not meeting Hardhat's optics. Hardhat sighed.

"Then I'd place myself on Optimus Prime's side," Hardhat told him sternly and Pincher glanced at him in alarm. "Tell me you aren't considering joining Megatron. The mech's got a glitch in his processors…"

"o-of course not," Pincher said too quickly, fidgeting still. Hardhat let out a small vent before placing a hand against his companion's shoulder.

"It'll be fine…in a few days, Optimus will have talked some sense into his brother…You'll be laughing about this soon enough. War? Here…Get back to work Pincher," Hardhat assured him kindly, before gently reminding him that there was still stuff left to be accomplished. Pincher gave a small nod, before hastily hurrying back to his station to finish, leaving Hardhat time to contemplate things. There had been some mentions from Arcee about an overthrow being plotted. He knew Optimus Prime was the leader of the Autobots. Maybe he could speak to Ironhide about it. See what the old Weapon Specialist thought about it all. Surely just rumors. Megatron was a bit crazy, but not crazy enough to start a war. Yet, Hardhat couldn't shake the ill tremor within his spark. The one that made him cautious. He worked hard that day and was glad when it was finally over. He even managed to visit Ironhide, a friend of his. Despite his gruff nature, Ironhide had a kind spark within.

"Yeah…Chatter's nothing…," Ironhide told him, taking a long draught from an Energon cube as they relaxed. "Megatron's got some screws loose or something up there…He really means business…"

"Surely Optimus can talk him out of it?" Hardhat demanded, spark pulse spiking at the very thought of their civilization going to war with each other over this dispute.

"Nay…Megatron is just too fragging stubborn…it's his way…or no way at all," Ironhide growled darkly under his breath. He gave Hardhat a look, and a smile broke out over his face. "No need to worry lad…Optimus will fix this all…" He clapped a comforting hand on Hardhat's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You'll see…We'll be laughing later…Jumping at shadows…Heh…." Ironhide took another sip, but something about the glow in his optics suggested he did not believe the words he spoke. This did not reassure Hardhat's spark. His younger sister was too young to understand the dangers of war. What could he do to protect her? He hadn't visited his creators in so long either. What if something happened to them? Would it be his fault?

His worries were not for nothing. War did break out on Cybertron. Megatron rose with his liege of Decepticons in tow. Optimus responded to the threat by summoning the newly reclaimed Autobots. Hardhat knew his place was with the Autobots. It was something in his spark that pulled him towards protecting the Allspark. Protecting his younger sister. She'd been born before this war, now a youngling just shy of adulthood.

"Will you join me?" Optimus had asked him one day. Hardhat had been surprised really, to see their leader coming to the mining fields. Pincher had run off to join Megatron, not after a much heated debate. He'd even convinced half of the other workers to drop their tools and join the fighting. Hardhat would have none of it. He'd continued right on working. That was how Optimus Prime had come to find him, diligently working despite the threat of a newly broken out war. He could not simply abandon his work for nothing. That was until he realized the situation had become much MUCH worse then anyone had anticipated. And it was expected to grow more so. So, then there was Optimus Prime. He seemed to emit an aura of respect, and authority. Hardhat set down his tools and glanced at the Prime.

"….," Hardhat was silent, giving it serious thought. This would put him at war with Megatron, but declaring himself neutral would NOT save him either, at least with the Autobots he stood a chance. Even if small.

"I know it is a heavy price to ask," Optimus spoke up before he could," I would not ask such a thing of you…but times have grown hard…and Cybertron needs all the warriors she can get." Hardhat heard the truth in these words, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. "She needs protection…the citizens of Cybertron NEED protection…Protection that you can provide. I'm not trying to force you into anything…but we could use your assistance…Will you join the Autobots in the fight to protect Cybertron? To protect the Allspark and all that we know?"

"…I will," Hardhat said firmly. That was the day he'd given up the old days of working as Hardhat, and accepted the new warrior role of Blitzkrieg. Instead of the tools of the trade for mining, he'd become a heavy arms Brute Squad, cannon wielder.

*^&*%^&*%^&*&^%%%%%^^^^^**&^%^&* *&^&*^%^&*&^%%$^&*(*&^%$^

"There's a good little sparkling…There's a good little sparkling," Shortshift cooed at the sparkling her femme creator held against her, propped on her hip really. Shortshift wiggled a finger at the sparkling, well, really a youngling who'd just come out of her sparkling years. Shortshift kept waiting for the darn femme to speak. It was a femme youngling, surely it'd speak by now. She'd been born the day Megatron had openly declared war upon Optimus Prime, not that she really understood any of that since it'd been going on for a while and nothing important seemed to have happened that she knew about. She just wanted her baby sister to speak to her, she got so bored and lonely here. She sighed, wiggling the finger just within the little one's reach. "There's a good little sparkling…" Nitrosiren, her baby sister, let out a small coo of her own and grabbed Shortshift's finger with a quick flick of her hand up, startling Shortshift. Her femme creator let out a light thrilling sound of amusement and Shortshift felt anger course through her. How DARE this youngling of a sister startle her? But then she glanced down at the innocent, fragile form of her little sister…and those big wide purple optics that tried to take in as much detail as possible…and found she COULD not be angry at her.

"Gentle Shortshift…You're little spark-sister is still working on fine tuning her motor skills," the femme creator scolded her oldest daughter firmly, but in that gentle motherly way that only a creator can pull off. Shortshift smiled up at her femme creator.

"Can I hold her?" Shortshift pleaded. Her femme creator started to shake her head but Shortshift made a slight whining sound, and formed the 'sparkling' eyes. Her femme creator allowed a smile to grace her lips.

"Very well…but she is nearly your own size," their creator informed them before handing over Nitrosiren, making sure that Shortshift had a good grasp on her. Indeed the younger femme was growing very quickly and was almost Shortshift's size. Shortshift was named for her temper and her height. She would be small even as a full-grown femme, but her femme creator loved her none the less.

"There's a good Nitro…Hi…Can you say Shortshift? Shortshift?" She cajoled the younger femme, bouncing her on her hip. The little one let out a high pitched thrill of joy, waving her little arms in the air. Shortshift giggled, pressing her forehead against her little sister's so they could stare into each other's optics. That's one thing she'd learned about Nitrosiren. She liked to get up close and personal with you and would always stare into your optics as if she could read your very spark through them. She probably could. Shortshift's optics burned a bright shade of blue. Their femme creator gave them a smile, but Shortshift could see she was tired and sad. "Something wrong?" She asked, observant as always.

"….Remember when I told you…about the war?" her femme creator questioned seriously, arms wrapped around herself as if debating whether or not to tell.

"Yeah? The one with Megatron and Optimus Prime?" Shortshift questioned, just a little confused. Small digits poked at the seam of her chest plate and she glanced down at Nitrosiren.

"Coming," Nitrosiren squeaked out and Shortshift's optics widened.

"Did you hear her?" Shortshift demanded excitedly. Her femme creator had tensed and was staring at the door intently. "Can you say Shortshift now? Shortshift?" Her little sister flicked purple optics towards the door, before sticking her tiny thumb digit into her mouth, and curling her other hand's digits lightly into the armor shell of her shoulder, before resting her head against it. "Oh come on. It's easy. Just say Short-" There was a loud banging on the door that interrupted her. She flicked alarmed optics to her femme creators. They usually didn't have visitors at this late of an hour. Who could it be?

"here here," Nitrosiren said and let out a small purring coo. Shortshift was a little put off by her behavior.

"Take your sister and run," their femme creator ordered.

"But-" Shortshift started, confusion over all of her features. Nitrosiren struggled out of Shortshift's arm before running to the door.

"NO!" Their femme creator shouted but it was too late. Nitrosiren had already hit the door control-something she'd never operated before-and the door was sliding open to reveal…Berserker. His vibrant lemon yellow paint stood out against the odd splashes of crimson and lime green. A mix of colors that bright, suggested he was deadly. His red optics sized them all of. Not threats. All femmes. His claws whirled in anticipation. Oh, how he itched to just tear them to pieces. Upon his forehead blazed the brand of the Decepticons. He glanced down towards the door panel at the youngest one present. She gazed up at him with odd purple optics that seemed unfaltering in their gaze.

"Hi hi," She said with a small wave. Her femme creator dashed forward to scoop her up and then was back to her other daughter's side just as quickly.

"Berserker…" She muttered disdainfully as if it were a curse. He gave her a cold smile, revealing razor sharp teeth. He was built bulky with plenty of hidden weapons, he also had razor sharp spike ridges along his back. They moved depending on his emotions, and right now they were quivering with unsuppressed glee. The femme's position told him all he needed to know. She would NOT accept his offer, and would do all she could to protect her younglings. The thought filled him with glee, because…he would get to kill again, and so soon. This is why Megatron specifically picked him for this job. Berserker had no real emotional processor. He registered happiness, but only from killing, he had no pity. No mercy. No sorrow or regret. Aside from losing a kill, but then usually he was just angry about it. He was named Berserker on the fact that he experienced intervals in which he literally snapped and went berserk, off-lining anything in his way. He preferred to use his hands, wanting to feel the spark fade within his grasp. He'd off-lined many femmes this way, a quick jab through their chest plates. That didn't kill them…no…it was the slow wrenching twist of his claws that really ended it. Drawn out just the way he liked it.

"I sssuppossse you know why I am here?" he hissed out much like a serpent creature would. He tilted his head to the side, red optics flicking to the little one again. Who had YET to look way from it. He felt a slight chill through him that he'd never felt before, but he couldn't quite identify it. He dismissed it as unimportant and focused at the task at hand, fully prepared to watch the spark die within her. His claws swiveled with glee. The femme's optics narrowed. "Ah….sssuppossse I will remind you…Lord Megatron will sssoon be in command…You had bessst be on the right ssside when he isss." He chuckled and flexed his claws in a threatening manner. Shortshift pressed against her femme creator's legs as if trying to hide herself. He took notice. "Think about your little onesss. The life they could have…Imagine what it will be like without a creator left to take care of them…Jussst like their father…Gone…Hisss ssspark too easssily extinguissshed." He chuckled, noting the look of horror on the femme creator's face.

"Y-Y-You MONSTER!" she screamed at him in anger, letting Nitrosiren go as she flung herself at him in fury. Beating at him with her fists, he merely grunted and grabbed her arms, flinging her to the side. She crashed into the wall hard, leaving a sizeable dent.

"I take that asss a no?" He questioned and chuckled, starting towards the children. "Come now…Which of you would like to ssserve a worthy caussse?" Again that startling gaze that seemed to pierce his very spark, the look that said one lie would be detected. He'd seen that look before. Megatron gave it often, but with more malice and even Optimus Prime pulled it off but with regal authority. How could such a tiny thing do that? He headed over to them and was savagely attacked by their creator, apparently the toss hadn't knocked her off-line. He snarled, grabbing her with his clawed hand by her throat and held her away. "Do you pledge allegiance to the Decepticonsss?" he hissed at her, claws twitching in anticipation. He nicked one of her energon lines and it began to ooze out slowly.

"I'd rather spend eternity in the pit," She snarled at him, defiance in her optics.

"Fair enough," he replied, plunging the other clawed hand into her chest. It didn't bother him in the slightest that the little ones were witnessing the death of their femme creator. A small whining caught his attention as the spark slowly faded from the femme in his hands, he tossed her aside having already enjoyed enough of this. He turned his attention back to the younglings. The whining sound was coming from the older one surprisingly enough, her optics were affixed to her dying femme creator's. The smaller one…was still staring at him. "Whatsss wrong with you?" he snarled at her.

"I could ask the same about your face," the little one replied cattily. The older one whipped her gaze to her younger sister in shock. Had she really just said that? From no talking to suddenly knowing speech? Was it possible? Or had Nitrosiren been hiding speech all this time? And for what purpose? One of Berserker's clawed hands twitched in annoyance. Easy. Easy.

"You've got sssome nerve consssidering you're about to die," Berserker replied, bluffing. He didn't really have plans to off-line them. He was going to take them back to Megatron, to be raised as new Decepticon warriors. They needed all they could get now. The Autobots were putting up quite the fight.

"…" She didn't flinch but coolly responded," And I was under the impression that you wanted us alive to expand your growing army." Berserker visibly twitched. Could the little one read minds? Only Soundwave could do that! This little one unnerved him. Maybe he should just offline her here and now, she looked like she'd be more trouble then she was worth.

"Well…I take it you don't want to join?" he asked.

"SLAG NO!" the older one snapped at him angrily, hands balled into tight little fists. "I'll OFFLINE you before that happens! We will NEVER serve Megatron!"

"Speak for yourself," Nitrosiren piped up quietly and Shortshift stopped her speech to examine her.

"Do you have a glitch in your processor?" She shouted, "HE JUST OFFLINED OUR-OUR-OUR…." She broke down, making high-pitched whining sounds. Nitrosiren shuffled over to hug her older sister, who wrapped arms tightly around her. Both made soft crooning noises of comfort to each other. Berserker was pretty darn confused. He scratched his head.

"Ssso uh-" He started.

"SHH…We're having a moment," Nitrosiren whispered and he fell silent. "There there…It's not so bad…We'll be fine…You'll see…We'll kick his aft…and make him pay…Right?"

"Y-yeah," Shortshift said with a determined nod. They let go and glared up at Berserker with determination.

"…You ssseriously aren't consssidering attacking me are you?" Berserker asked seriously and a little amused.

"Actually…that kind of IS the plan," Nitrosiren admitted glancing at her older sister who nodded, fists held up in a fighting position.

"…I hate my job," Berserker muttered as the two little femmes attacked him. They could only reach his knee and their fists barley damaged him. Only scratched his paint. Then the little one with bright purple optics got the idea to slip her tiny finger digits behind his armor plating to the wires. Once she got her tiny finger digits around his cabling, she let loose with the ripping and tearing. Luckily none of the wires were important but it still was painful. He kicked her away from him. She took a tumble and crashed into the wall nearby and didn't get back up.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!" Shortshift screamed and attacked him with a new vengeance, going for the same spot on his leg as Nitrosiren had been digging in. Due to being older, she had more strength and popped an important wire out of place. He could no longer move his left leg. He backhanded Shortshift hard. Hard enough to send her flying as well, but she was up just as quickly and attacking him, tearing into his cables. Due to her small size, she could reach the delicates areas that other brute warriors could not. He roared in anger, trying to get her off of him as she scrambled along his back now.

"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" he roared and slammed backwards into the wall, jarring her but she held on. Her fingers tearing into the cables at his throat. Energon sprayed the wall and Berserker realized with dismay that it was all of his energon. Sure, the femme creator he'd off lined had dripped a bit but most of it was pooled around her. This was his. This pain. HIS. He roared again, snapping and become more violent. His claws ripped and turned menacingly. Shortshift slipped, losing her grip on him and he seized her by her leg, spinning her around to face him. He bared his teeth at her. "Prepare to die little one!" He screeched at her. She glared at him bravely, prepared to die. Nitrosiren made a weird crooning sound as she sat up.

"NITROSIREN! RUN!" Shortshift screeched at her sister. If anything, she would sacrifice herself in order to save the little one. Nitrosiren seemed hesitant as if contemplating her actions. Berserker growled, glancing to the little one. His processor switched from battle frenzy to normal in the blink of an eye.

"Now now…letsss not do anything hasssty 'Sssiren," He hissed out calmly, still holding Shortshift by her leg. She was attempting to punch and kick him but he held her too far away. The mech was just too big for them. His systems assessed his current condition, the two little ones had done a good job on him for such small things. They would make excellent additions to the Decepticon army. He reached down with his free clawed hand and twisted a wire in his left leg. Pain shot through him but he switched it to a pleasure receptor so that the experience was…enjoyable even. A dangerous method. He fixed his leg as best as he could, making the necessary adjustments. Now he could walk and run, but not for very long. "Now then…where were we?"

"You're going to let my sister go," Nitrosiren said in a calm deadly tone.

"Why would I do that?" Berserker questioned with a little laugh of his own. His optics gave her a run down and he saw no weapons of any sort. What did the little one expect to achieve?

"You'll take me in her place," Nitrosiren said.

"NO! TAKE ME! NOT HER!" Shortshift screeched. Berserker shook her hard, shutting her up effectively.

"I'm taking BOTH of you…Whoever is LEFT here will be DEAD," he snarled at them. "Underssstood?" Silence followed. "Good…Now…Heresss the plan."

$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$^%&^$&^%*&^*%^&$%^^^$^%&^&^$%&$^*&^%

"_This sectors clear_," Ironhide's voice said over the main communications link between the team. Blitzkrieg nodded to himself, stepping around some fallen debris. Proof of the war that was raging. They were checking for hidden Decepticons, expecting an ambush, and looking for any surviving bots.

"_Head back and regroup_," Prowl's voice cut in command-like. Blitzkrieg sighed, and started heading back. He was startled when Arcee joined him. He honestly hadn't thought she was in the same area as him, not that he was keeping tabs on her. Last he'd checked she'd been with Chromia and Ironhide, unless she was slyly giving them some more room. Everyone KNEW there was something happening between them…except for them. Odd how that happened.

"Hey," She said softly, her pink armor glinting in the caught light. Blitzkrieg's foot bumped into some debris and he stumbled, almost falling down in front of her. She giggled, a wonderfully musical sound. "You okay?" She asked coyly almost, giving him that soft serene smile of hers.

"Y-yeah," He replied, suddenly nervous. It was no small secret that he had a thing for Arcee. Well, he thought it was a secret. Her finger digits trailed gently over his arm as she wheeled with serene grace around the debris. Her optics turned sad as she contemplated their surroundings.

"…There seems to be no pattern," she replied, wrapping her arms around herself. Blitzkrieg was tempted to wrap his arms around her as well, but restrained himself to merely walking beside her. He allowed his optics to drift over her small form and glanced up, realizing she was watching him as well. He felt the metal of his face heating up.

"Uh yeah…No uh…pattern," he said, clearing his vents and heading off a little faster. She sped up to keep rhythm with him. It felt so natural being beside her. If only he could express himself to her, but no. He was going to sideline himself this time and just watch her. She seemed amused, if her glowing optics were any indication of it.

"…Chromia and Ironhide seem to be hitting it off," she mentioned as they came to a ridge that overlooked more war debris. They could indeed see Chromia and Ironhide below.

"Yeah…Their the lucky ones," Blitzkrieg said almost bitterly and he felt soft digits brushing against the metal of his arm, then a warm light weight against his side as Arcee leaned against him, entwining her arm with his gently rubbing her fingers against him.

"Yeah…I'm happy for her," Arcee responded and glanced up at him," You're a good friend…" He nodded tightly and she sighed, letting go of him. "…Clueless but a good friend none the less." She shook her head slightly at his now confused look. "Never mind Blitz…" She glanced down at Chromia who glanced put at them startled, then beckoned them over. They obediently went over to the other two.

"Anything?" Chromia asked, optics glittering worriedly. She gently touched her sister's arm.

"No…I'll…go on ahead," Arcee said before leaving quickly. Blitzkrieg stared after her vanishing form with some alarm. Chromia let out a small giggle, much like her sister's but a bit deeper.

"Blitz," Ironhide said smacking his comrade's shoulder. "You're letting a good thing slip away from you…"

"I-what?" Blitzkrieg asked startled. Chromia met his eyes.

"I can see why she likes you," Chromia said with a light giggle, one hand to her mouth. "You're sweet…but a bit clueless…"

"…She said the same thing," Blitzkrieg said, shoulders drooping. "Do you mean…Is there…Can it-"

"Yes, Blitz…" Chromia said and lightly tapped his arm with hers, "My sister has affections for you…but she's been waiting for you to notice…" Blitz smacked his face plates with his palm.

"Gah…I'm an idiot…I hope there's still time," he said and raced off. His foot caught on some debris and he crashed down but hopped up just as quickly and ran off.

"…That boy worries me," Ironhide admitted. Chromia nodded with a light giggle.

"ARCEE! WAIT!" Blitzkrieg shouted after her, but she was too far away. He sighed, slowing to a walk as he contemplated what he should do now. It was then…away from outside interference…that he felt a small pull at his spark. So tiny he almost didn't recognize it. He let himself be pulled with it. The scene around him changed and he stumbled, falling to his knees as images over took him. Voices rang out through his head. None that he recognized-NO WAIT! BERSERKER! And he had Shortshift! Rage exploded through him. He had to save her.

"BLITZ!" Chromia shouted from not too far away, having witnessed his almost collapse. They hurried over to him as he struggled to get up, Ironhide had to pull him up.

"It's my sister! She's in trouble! Berserkers got her!" Blitzkrieg shouted. Ironhide switched his communications link on, relaying the message to Prowl and Jazz. There was some arguing. Apparently that sector had already been checked just recently and Prowl didn't want to go back just because of a possible circuit glitch.

"Come on," Ironhide growled, tugging the younger mech along side him. Chromia was quick to follow. "We'll just go ourselves…" Blitzkrieg had never felt such terror before in his life, and he'd faced down many Decepticons on his own. He stumbled, half-blinded as alien images filled his optics. All of Berserk's sneering face. He was going to kill his sister. That thought compelled him to put on an extra burst of speed. They were covering ground quickly. It wouldn't be too long for them to get there and hopefully Shortshift could hold on a little longer.

$%^&$%^*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$%^&*&^%$%^&*&

An alien calm filled her spark, soothing her panic. Shortshift was startled at it, but knew help was on the way. She tuned Berserker's speech out and examined their situation. Berserker's arm was around her leg, leaving her hands free and with some swinging, she could reach his arm. Then her tiny fingers would do some serious damage. She was shaken roughly out of her thoughts by Berserker.

"I can sssee you plotting femme…" he hissed at her," And I will have none of that…Now…Heresss the plan…The plan…Alwaysss need a plan-WOULD YOU SSSTOP SSTARING LIKE THAT?" He demanded, snarling at Nitrosiren who was doing her best impression of an irritated Megatron. A chill settled over his spark, one that he couldn't explain. The cold fury in one this small was…breathtaking. He suppressed an urge to simply bow down to her, to submit as his spark was commanding. NO! She was a tiny little youngling, just out of her sparkling years…She held no power over him. And with that, he lunged forward grabbing her. She let out a startled chirp and her optics lost that look, giving him more control over the situation. He had her around her throat, thumb claw digging into her vocal receptor temporarily stopping her from speaking. His other fingers pressed against the cables pumping energon through out her systems. The large vital one, constricting the flow. She somehow got out a whimper, but it was muffled and almost none existent. He grinned, loving the power he now had. "Now…where wasss I?"

"You were going to let us go," Shortshift suggested, just a tad bit hopeful. All the energon in her systems was causing her processor to heat up as they rushed to that area. She was upside down after all.

"Not a chance femme. I'm going to sssimply offline you and enjoy-" Berserker started.

"I don't believe that was the plan," a dark sinister voice rang out from the doorway. Megatron. Shortshift's spark turned cold as his malice radiated over them. He had his arms crossed over his chest plates as he idly surveyed the situation. "Do tell me that the off lined femme caused those injuries…."

"NO! I DID! AND I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" Shortshift yelled out.

"Brave words…for one so small," Megatron replied in an almost silky purr. Then it changed to mild irritation. "I send you to collect…yet you destroy…and fall prey to two femmes barely old enough to even speak.." he let out an impatient snarl.

"But Lord Meg-" Berserker started and was backhanded, his grip slipped and the two femmes were freed.

"RUN!" Shortshift screamed and they took off. Megatron snagged Nitrosiren as they ran past.

"…go boom," Nitrosiren replied quietly and Megatron's expression indicated confusion. Shortshift was already out the door and Berserker was just behind her as the room erupted in a brilliant explosion. Shortshift screamed, flung a few yards away. Berserker's heavy form crashed down on top of her, pinning her beneath him. He was still alive just briefly knocked off line. She screamed again. There was an emptiness in her spark. The place where her little sister's happy thrum usually met hers, filling her with excited energy.

No more.

She was offline.

She struggled to pull herself out from under Berserker's massive form. Several of her energon cables were leaking. She could still see the blazing rubble of her once home. The place where Megatron and her sister had vanished into. She let out a whine, then a small vent of frustration. Pinned helplessly.

"Oh…sweet…primus," a female voice rang out in a bit of a hushed whisper. Shortshift was suddenly freed as a large black armored mech tossed Berserker's form off of her. Shortshift lashed out angrily, thinking more Decepticon reinforcements had come.

"NO! YOU WON'T GET ME! I NEVER JOIN! NEVER JOIN DECEPTICONS!" She screamed shrilly, beating her tiny fists against Ironhide. She remembered her experience with Berserker and set to work trying to get at the cables behind the armor plating at the knee. "NEVER EVER EVER!" Chromia grabbed her.

"We're not Decepticons!" Chromia called out soothingly. Shortshift paused, glancing at Chromia. She noted the red symbol of the Autobots. Then she let out a cry of grief. Chromia cradled her against her chest plate. "There there…you're safe now…you're with us….There there…" The rubble exploded and out came Megatron. Berserker was getting up also, and growling angrily with his blades whirling. A large cannon burst from Blitzkrieg knocked Berserker back down, but Megatron was making a get away and with him, the limp form the femme creator. Nitrosiren's weak signal was blocked by Megatron's and she was hidden by the dead form of her own creator.

"I'll spare your lives for now, Autobot scum!" Megatron snarled before seeming to vanish into the distance. Berserker scrambled up and away.

"W-Wait for me!" He called out, running after Megatron. Blitzkrieg and Ironhide started after the pair but it was too late. The Decepticons had made a get-a-way.

"So…This is your sister," Chromia said glancing down at Shortshift who clung around her neck. She had entered a light recharge cycle brought upon by the occurring events and the depression of losing her only sister.

"…Yeah…but she doesn't know me," Blitzkrieg admitted and received an alarmed look from Chromia," I wasn't around when she was…born…and…I hadn't visited….She doesn't…know me…"

"…She will now," Ironhide said clapping a hand on Blitz's shoulder. Ratchet and Optimus Prime showed up, clearly looking for a fight. "Megatron fled…He took the body with him…"

"Berserker was here too," Chromia spoke up, as Ratchet approached her. He ran a few scans over the slumbering child in her arms.

"She'll be fine…Just needs a little energon in her systems and she'll be fine…her recovery time is normal…" Ratchet said and glanced at the destruction," I don't think she'll want to speak about it…" He gave Blitzkrieg a look.

"It is for the best," Optimus Prime said with a slight nod, and his tone grew grim," Megatron is becoming ruthless…I'm afraid his neck actions won't be as…kind."

"KIND?" Blitzkrieg demanded, snapping now. Chromia gave him an uneasy look. "You call this KIND?" He gave a wave of his hand," THERE'S A FEMME DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!" He screamed at Optimus Prime. The others merely watched in silence. "This WAR is reaching a point! Megatron should be OFF LINED!"

"…I understand your feelings-" Optimus Prime started but was cut off.

"NO! YOU DON'T! She's DEAD!" he shouted, indicating the destroyed house. "My SISTER was almost KILLED as well!"

"…but she's not," Chromia put in, shifting Shortshift's weight around in her arms. "She's still alive…and this experience will only serve to strengthen her…As it has motivated us…Action must be taken…but not hastily…" She reached out with her spark, and found that Arcee was already on her way. "Blitz-" She reached out with one hand for him and he shook it off.

"No…I'm tired of this war, Optimus. I will end it," Blitzkrieg snarled, before turning and leaving after where Megatron was last seen.

"Should we stop him?" Ratchet questioned. Optimus looked deep in thought, before venting some air.

"…I'll…go get him," Arcee spoke up from where she stood not too far away. Optimus glanced at her and gave a slight nod of his head. She was quick to follow Blitz. It wasn't long before she caught up to him. "Blitz…Please-"

"Leave me alone!" he snapped angrily.

"Blitz…you aren't thinking clearly…What Megatron has done is bad-" Arcee started and Blitz whirled around. She almost crashed into him and he caught her arms in his, holding them against his chest.

"Bad? He's the worst excuse there is! Pit-spawned evil…," Blitz snapped at her, crushing down on her arms with his hands without realizing it. She let out a small whine and he let go quickly. "I didn't…" He turned to go and she grabbed his arm.

"It's…okay…I understand," Arcee told him, wheeling closer to him until she was touching him again. She wrapped her arms around him in an almost embrace, resting her head against his lower torso. "There there…It's okay…" The soft purr of her spark broke the silence around them, a comforting pull on his. An alien tug on his spark. He allowed the feeling to wash over him.

"…Thank you," he whispered for only her audio receptors to pick up, his arms wrapped around her as best he could without crushing her. She was so small and delicate. He was so…bulky…full of strength, power…a destructive force at times. He vented a slight bit of air in a sigh. She fit against him like the missing part of him. Could this…Would they ever be something?

"…Now…we wait for Primus to lead us in the right direction," Arcee told him in her soothing voice, rubbing a hand against the sensors in his back in a comforting manner. "You'll see…We'll win this thing…before he even can attempt taking the Allspark-"

"He's taking the Allspark?" Blitzkrieg snapped," I thought that was rumor?" He let go of her just as quickly, happy tender moment gone replaced by business man.

"Uh…" She said and that was enough. Blitzkrieg face palmed. "Blitz? Something wrong?"

"Taking all the bodies of the dead…It makes sense," Blitzkrieg snapped at her, giving her a good look," Sorry Arcee. I uh…I really like you. But…The war and all that." He stood close to her speaking in a low tone of voice, gently rubbing a digit along her chest-plate and hearing a strange gasp-like intake of air through a vent. "Maybe after…" He ran off quickly, mind getting to work. Arcee pressed a hand to her tingling chest. A sensitive area when handled right. How had he done it with one little touch? She let out a soft vent of air. He'd said maybe after. That meant she had a chance after all. Her spark sang out loudly and happily, and she felt Chromia's responding to her with curiosity as to what had just happened. Arcee wheeled around in a giddy circle. Oh. If only that moment could've lasted longer then it had. She let out a happy exhale of air before wheeling off almost in a daze back to her sisters.

**[A/N: Like a little footnote, endnote thingy. Hi. Here's a not so interesting beginning chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate reviews A LOT. They make me happy, but know that I am not begging for reviews. If you feel motivated or moved to review and tell me your complaints, your questions…anything. Feel free to PM me if you don't want it to be shown public. But I ask that you sign in so then I can respond to you. *smiles* Thank you and I hope you enjoyed without getting TOO lost.]**


	2. New Ways are Taught

**[I do not own Transformers.**]

Chapter Two: "New Ways are Taught"

"Zhere ve go…Zhere ve go," a voice seemed to whisper to Nitrosiren from a far. She was drowning in darkness. It surrounded her. Cold. Lonely. A burst of pain ripped through her and her optics came online. Electricity danced through her systems causing her back to arch before it vanished, dropping her back down on the metal table. Her limbs were dong a weird sporadic dance. "Zhere you see…Zat is exactly vhat I vanted done. Zhank you. Now leave us." The voice kept speaking, this time not muffled. She spotted a strange looking mech. Short with loads of spindly legs. He spotted her and ran over to her. "Zhere ve go. On-line. Zhank you very much. Now out." He was arguing with someone else. Two someone's actually. One was tall with arms crossed over their chests and a sneer as their wingtips twitched irritably. The other was void of emotions with one brightly shining visor. Red, for all of them. She noticed two stray metallic tendrils curling and uncurling as if agitated. The only indication of his thoughts. She realized she had no idea where she was…how she'd gotten there, but she knew who she was. She was Nitrosiren. Where one of these her creators? She examined them with bright purple optics in curiosity, feeling a little scared but not moving. She would attack if necessary.

"Sure thing Scalpel," the one with wingtips snarled in a high-pitched voice thick with sarcasm. She all most thought it to be a femme. Surely not her femme creator. She listened to his pulsating spark, it was wrong for her. Definitely not him. "Soundwave and I'll leave you here alone and then explain to Megatron what happened to the newest recruit…Genius."

"Status: Sarcasm unappreciated, Starscream," the one called Soundwave said monotonously. "Objective: Take youngling to play with others." He scooped Nitrosiren up and she let out a chirp of alarm, struggling to escape the thick arms that contained her, pressing her against his chest plates. The purr of his spark was comforting and she settled down just a little. She wanted to run, and was waiting for the opportunity to do such.

"NO NO NO!" Scalpel shouted out, scurrying across the table towards Soundwave. "She is not ready to play wiv your pets-" Soundwave flicked him off the table with one of his tendrils, without even looking. He headed out the door. Starscream followed.

"You do know he'll complain," Starscream noted, dropping his voice a few octaves as they wandered down the hallway. Alone.

"Status: Noted," Soundwave replied, same dead-tone as he took a few turns. Nitrosiren was scared and didn't know what to do. Where were they going? "Location: Soundwave's Lair. Status: Occupied. Objective: Integrate new youngling with old."

"N-NO! LET ME GO!" Nitrosiren suddenly screamed loudly, and she was dropped lightly onto one of the large tables, she took off running but was caught again but by Starscream. "LET ME GO!" She screamed, voice reaching an octave higher than even Starscream's was. He cringed, dropping her as bit into his hand. He let out a Cybertronian curse, shaking his hand. A tentacle of metal snaked out and wrapped around her waist firmly, taking her over to another area of the room. Soundwave set her down gently, but firmly and did NOT remove his tendril from her waist. She was still very small.

"Objective: Integrate new with old," Soundwave commented, giving her that dark look. She suppressed a shiver, staring out at him with open mouth fascination. Starscream chuckled before leaving, making sure to click the door shut. It made a loud locking sound. Her spark trembled in fear as she continued staring up at him. The entire room was covered with high tech stuff. Large monitors and things like that. She noticed curious red optics peeking out from various areas of the room to examine her. The tentacle unwrapped from her and retreated back to where it'd been.

Hostile territory.

"New mini-con?" a timid voice asked as one of the braver ones crawled out from his hiding spot. He started towards her and she dashed around Soundwave to hide behind him, clinging to his leg. He glanced down at her with an almost amused feeling, though it was hidden. She'd related to him, considering out of the entire surroundings he was the most familiar so far. She already knew he wasn't going to hurt her or he would have already. His spark had a comforting purr to it, and she was acting like a shy youngling. She stuck a thumb digit into her mouth, a nervous habit that accomplished nothing. Her other arm remained firmly wrapped around Soundwave's lower leg. She peeked out, purple optics shining brightly as she re-examined her current situation.

%^&^%$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&^%$$%^&*^%$$%^&*&^%$%^&*&

"Sir…Permission to go after Megatron," Blitzkrieg requested with a strained tone, standing at attention before Optimus Prime and Prowl. Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Elita One and Ratchet were present. As well as Red Alert, Jolt and the front liner twins-Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Permission denied," Optimus Prime said coolly. Blitzkrieg's hands curled up into a tight fist but he otherwise made no action. "We don't know where he is…or what his plan is…Even the amount of forces he has at his dispose. It's too risky."

"We've got Decepticon issues," Prowl spoke up from where he stood beside Jazz. Jazz had his arms crossed over his chest plate with a thoughtful tilt of his head. "They-" Whatever else he was going to say was lost to Blitzkrieg as he left the room. Sideswipe made as if to stop him but didn't at Ratchet's pointed look. Arcee dashed after him, having re-equipped the wheels to her back. Sometimes skating made getting around easier but she had no need for them now. She caught up to Blitzkrieg, actually, he'd waited for her. He allowed her to snake a pink arm through his and they continued walking at a slow pace.

"Blitz…," Arcee said, uncertain about what she should say next. She wasn't good at these kinds of things.

"I'll offline him," Blitzkrieg said quietly," I'll off-line Megatron…and Berserker…and EVERY other Decepticon. I'll spare no one…" Arcee's spark was troubled to hear these bitter words from him.

"Blitz," she whispered in her gentle voice," Please don't talk like that…We're not the Decepticons…We must show them some mercy-"

"Mercy they'd NEVER show us," Blitz snapped at her angrily.

"….and that's what makes us different from them," she replied quietly and his anger vanished just as quickly. She was right. There was no reason for him to get all worked up over nothing. He vented some air in frustration. They had come to a stand still, facing each other. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers gently as they stared into each other's optics. A whole language of its own. His foot lightly brushed against hers and she tapped her foot back. He liked her a lot without the wheels attached to her feet, not that he would ever tell her that. He wouldn't know that she took them off especially for him. Some mechs were just too clueless. "We'll catch him…Don't you worry…You'll see…This war won't get that bad…Optimus will pull off some kind of miracle…" She nodded her head," I know it in my spark…"

"I hope you are right as well," Blitzkrieg murmured, lowly and just for her audio receptors to pick up. It tore his spark to do this to her. To put her though this. He couldn't. They couldn't get involved, as much as it pained his spark to say it. "Arcee….We…can't…" She pulled back, confusion crossing her face. Her optic ridges shot up in alarm. "I…I can't put you through this…I'm…going rouge…I've got to stop Megatron. I know Prime is trying…but he isn't doing ENOUGH…he isn't getting fast enough results…I can catch him Arcee…I know I can…Just…do me a favor…"

"What is it?" she asked puzzled.

"Keep your spark waiting…," he informed her, pressing her hand to the side of his face in comfort. He met her optics with his and they stared at each other for a little while. Not saying or doing anything. Then he let go and backed away. He registered the hurt in her position, the way she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and watched him with…regret? He turned his back to her, walking off. Don't look back. Never to look back again. From here on out, he had his own plans. His thoughts flicked to his younger sister's. Shortshift. She would grow up a good life. She'd be trained as an Autobot to fight and battle. Sure, as the next in kin he was dumping his duties onto someone else. She would hopefully understand one day. Why he was doing this…one day she would understand that everything he did was for her. For the sake of Cybertron and their very race. He would not let them reign in chaos any longer than this.

$%^&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*(&^%$$%^&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%

She awoke in a strange place. On someone else's berth and not that of her mother's. Then she remembered and the pain in her spark grew. She let out a high pitched whining sound as she remembered the death of her femme creator. All too soon it had happened. They'd stood no chance. She remembered the death of her little spark sister too. It hadn't been fair. Life wasn't fair. She let out the long shrill noise of mourning before the metal door slid open, startling her. Someone else was there. They were about her age, maybe a bit older. They were yellow with black bits on their armor. She tilted her head curiously to one side. The yellow mech's door wings fluttered anxiously as he came into the room with her. He seemed excited about something, but paused at her pained expression. Then he was quickly gone. The door slid shut again. She got up from the bed, feeling a bit cranky from having awoken recharge too early, but she doubted she could get back to sleep. She'd been having a nightmare. One with Berserker and his terrible claws. She could still feel his claws around her throat. The nick across her main cable there. It scared her. Just how close she herself had been to death. If that explosion hadn't-well….there was a lot of what if's in this scenario. So she got up and went to the door, smacking the control panel that opened the door. Another mech was about to walk in. He was shorter with a blue visor of sorts.

"Ah…Sorry ta wake ya, little one…but ah Prime wants ta speak with ya," the short mech told her in his easy way. He was leaning against the doorframe emitting this cool aura as if he was the top dog and knew it. He had his arms crossed over his chest plates now. "Ya gotta name?"

"I-It's Shortshift," She replied nervously, shuffling her feet on the floor. He chuckled good naturedly.

"Dat's ah pretty name…Ah fine name for ah femme like yerself," he said with a nod," Are ya up fer talkin with da boss-bot?" He called Prime by the nickname they referred to him occasionally as. All in good nature though.

"Uh…who?" she inquired curiously, giving him a suspicious look. He seemed alright though, just…didn't reach out to her like she needed. She was looking for a replacement spark for her femme creator…and her lost sister. She needed someone's comfort. She wanted to soft spark song of the femme who'd held her earlier. The one who'd rescued her. Really the gruff black one had, but all in good time. He'd had a nice spark ring as well, then there was the unknown one. She'd felt a weird pull to him but had ran away from it, leaving herself to the nice femme. She wondered where she was now.

"Dah Boss-bot himself," the silvery mech said with a light chuckle. He was so smooth acting, that Shortshift was compelled to trust him. She inched closer to him as he talked in his deep voice. "Yeah…He is an important mech if Ah say so mahself….And ah do say so….mmm-hmmm." The silver mech gave a subtle nod of his head. "Name be Jazz." He grinned slightly as the little femme shuffled closer to him with all the subtlety of a youngling.

"He…wants to speak to me? What for?" Shortshift asked, taking another small step closer. Jazz didn't make any moments, not wanting to scare her away. He figured that given the past events she'd be a little traumatic towards bigger mechs. He was a slightly smaller mech but he still had clawed hands.

"Prolly just wants ta clear a few t'ings up with ya," Jazz said with a slight uplift of his shoulders. He tilted his head to study the femme who'd finally reached him, but he knew better than to reach for her. "So…you ready ta meet with him?" She nodded, and reached up to take his hand. He allowed her, ever move slow and calculated so as not to scare her away. Then he led her out of the room. He briefly wondered where Bumblebee had gotten off too. Optimus had been searching for him, but Ironhide had decided he could finish the youngling's training for the day. If they could find him. The mech was an excellent hider. Jazz tilted his head, spotting a bit of bright yellow sticking out around a corner. "So…you looking ta make new friends?" Jazz asked the younger femme who was skipping alongside him as he walked. He had two private messages waiting from Prowl, but knew better than to view them in the presence of a youngling. He'd probably have trouble hiding his emotions. His SIC and him had gotten pretty close lately, and he wondered if it was leading up to something.

"…that other one who came by…I want to be his friend," Shortshift said and was pointing at a location ahead of them. So she'd seen Bumblebee already. That was perfect.

"Who? Bee?" Jazz asked, and seemed to think about it. "Hmm…Ah don't see why not." He seemed to deliberate it as Bumblebee crept towards them stealthily. "Well…if Bee wants ta be yer friend than he can." Bumblebee raced towards them, taking Shortshift's free hand in his. Younglings were like that. A simple hand hold meant nothing until they got older, then it turned into something completely new.

"New friend," Bumblebee told her, door tips quivering in excitement. Shortshift smiled at him and nodded. Jazz allowed a smile to creep over his face too.

^&*&^%^&*&^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*

"I don't CARE, Mirage," Blitzkrieg snarled, glaring down at the mech who lounged across a chair with a cube of high-grade in his hands. He sipped it as he studied the much bigger Blitz.

"And I've given you my answer," Mirage replied snobbishly, getting up from the arm of the chair and pacing," I won't allow myself to enter this…War with mere commoners such as yourself." He took a sip of the energon. "Now…scram before I call someone to DEAL with the like of you." Blitz let out a low growl.

"So that's it?" Blitz demanded," Cybertron NEEDS you and here you are…laying around…gossiping and drinking high-grade?"

"But of course," Mirage said, sitting back down on a rectangular piece of furniture. ((A/N: Think couch but cooler)) He sipped from his cube, giving Blitzkrieg a rather nasty look. "I'm not a fighter. I think the two should just…talk it out…figure something out." The sound of Blitz's fist crashing through his table merely had him sighing as he examined the ruined piece. "…Temper…Fine…I'll help you this once…But don't expect me to be joining the Autobots…I better be getting some high-grade out of this…" He wagged a digit at Blitz," AND you replace my table…" He made a shooing motion," Now run along before I come to my senses about working with you…." Blitz felt his spark warming up. This was looking good. They'd been trying their hardest to convince Mirage that he NEEDED to side with the Autobots and join them in battle, but he'd resisted so far. Now at least Blitz had someone on his side.

"…Good enough," Blitz murmured and headed for the exit.

"…Blitz," Mirage called out after him and Blitz hesitated at the door. "…Say hello to your sister for me…I've heard her temper is far WORSE then yours…" Blitz's fists clenched reflexively, and it didn't go unnoticed by Mirage. "Something happen?"

"…Berserker attacked my little sister…and our creator…Killed our creator," Blitz murmured, he heard Mirage getting up and crossing over to him.

"Oh dear…I didn't know," Mirage said, comfortingly rubbing a hand against Blitz's back. "…you really need to stop by more often." Mirage let out a small chuckle, trailing a finger down Blitz's arm. Blitz shook it off.

"Stop it Mirage…I don't have time for that," Blitz snapped at him and glanced at Mirage, who had a winning glow in his optics.

"You sure about that?" Mirage teased, leaning so that his frame was between the door and Blitz's. Mirage trailed a finger over Blitz's chest-plates slowly. Blitz grabbed his hand.

"Yes. Positive," Blitz snapped and Mirage chuckled, taking a sip from the cube.

"mmm-hmmm….That's what most would say," Mirage commented and Blitz growled his frustration. "I take it things didn't go well with you and Arcee?" Blitz sighed, relaxing. He knew Mirage meant well, and wasn't looking for something serious between them. He'd have to thank him one day for being supportive. They were an odd pairing really. Mirage was this up-tight better-than-you snob and Blitz was a hard-worker, helped out with the less fortunate and always made time for anyone. Mirage made you chase after him, except Blitz. Blitz was his special case. A good friend indeed. A companionship they would never admit to having. It'd mess up Mirage's reputation of not hanging out with commoners, but in his optics Blitz was much more than some lowly commoner. There was something about him that tugged at Mirage's spark. Not the tug of a spark-mate or seeking spark-ship, but something else entirely different. If there was one person Mirage trusted to keep him on-line in this war, It'd be Blitz. Too bad his friend had an early death-wish. Mirage took a sip of his cube, waiting for his friend to start speaking.

"….no…," Blitz finally huffed out, looking dejected.

"However so?" Mirage asked, seeming genuinely confused. "You two hit it off SO well….What went wrong?"

"…the war," Blitz said coldly and Mirage made a heavy sighing sound.

"My poor little Blitzy…sheesh…you're as bad as Prime is…letting this war bog you down," Mirage said with a wave of his free hand, the other clutched the almost empty cube of high-grade. He let out a slight chuckle. "You can't deny the spark's wants…YOU CAN'T…" He poked his friend firmly in the chest-plate, feeling a slight sizzle of electricity. Under normal circumstances, he'd of pushed that and they'd of been integrating in seconds. He refrained, knowing Blitz was just reacting due to pent up emotions and being pushing Blitz into it would actually only serve to push him further away.

"I will see to it that this war ends quickly…Then I can…take Arcee as a spark-mate…and we can live happily the rest of our lives together," Blitz told his friend in a low voice.

"…mmm…imagine little Arcee's running around with YOUR temper," Mirage said with a light laugh. Blitz cracked a smile. "Or…little Blitz's…with Arcee's quirky personality…" They chuckled a bit, simply enjoying each other's company. The proximity of their chest plates, beneath which pulsed the comforting wave of spark that made them who they were. "….but….if things DON'T work out…" Blitz gave him a sharp look, and Mirage waved a hand," I'm not saying it won't…just…I'll be here…" He gently trailed a digit along Blitz's chest plate, listening to the quiet hum of the spark beneath.

"You've been a good friend," Blitz told him before slipping out the door. Mirage let out a small sigh, before draining off the rest of the high-grade.

"There goes the only mech who'll ever understand you," Mirage whispered into the air," Primus is laughing at me for sure…" He went back to lounge across his ((sofa?)) chair piece and turned on some soft Cybertronian music.

%^&*$%^&**&^%$^&*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&**&^%$%^&**&^%$%^&*&^%^

"Report," Megatron ordered in his steely voice from where he sat in his make-shift throne. Bowing on the floor before him was Starscream, his second in command at the moment. A science officer and a seeker. A nuisance he wished to get rid of but knew he has his uses.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream started out softly, looking up from his bowed position. Megatron knew it was uncomfortable especially for the seeker, but took pleasure in the small fact that he wasn't going to let him stand until he requested it. Starscream knew better than to request that, so he simply dismissed the pain in his wingtips. Red optics sizzled, searching for an answer in his leader. "The femme is…with Soundwave."

"She's alive?" Megatron asked softly, tilting his head to the side as if debating something.

"Scalpel brought her back from the verge of a permanent shut-down…She does not recall anything from before…except that her name is Nitrosiren," Starscream told him, still groveling at his feet. Oh how he hated it. It was HIM that should be the one in charge NOT Megatron. As if sensing the thoughts, Megatron's optics flicked back to him and a cruel smile broke out on his face.

"She will make an excellent addition to the ranks…Be sure to begin-," Megatron started then stopped, seeming to think better of some thought. The evil smirk spread. "Tell Soundwave that he is to teach her the ways of the Decepticons."

"But I thought I was supposed to-," Starscream started to protest but stopped at Megatron's look.

"You dare question me?" Megatron asked in his quiet voice. Starscream started to say something but was backhanded by one very angry mech. "DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!" The slap rang out loudly, along with the shout. A few listeners let out small laughs. Barricade was leaning against the wall, looking for all the world to be VERY bored. "….Barricade…Come with me…I've got things I need to discuss with…more IMPORTANT mechs…" He stepped over Starscream, making sure to step down on his wingtip as he paused. He was rewarded with a small whimper of pain from the seeker.

%^&*$%^&*%^&*&^%$^&*((*&^%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%^&*(*&^%^&*(*^%

"Objective: Relinquish hold on leg," Soundwave ordered. Nitrosiren shook her head, clinging tighter to him. He'd already tried to pry her off and she'd screamed in such an alarming manner that it'd set off the alarms in his room. He'd hurriedly had to turn them off. No matter how he moved, the little femme would NOT let go. He glanced at his mini-cons for some help. Frenzy, being the bravest, made his way over to the younger femme who shuffled around Soundwave's leg to stay away from him.

"Femme play?" Frenzy asked, glancing up at his master for permission to do such an activity. Soundwave gave a slight encouraging nod and Frenzy crept very slowly over to his master's legs where Nitrosiren was resembling a welderling. Soundwave decided to wait and see how this played out. Frenzy offered a hand with small claws on it. Nitrosiren looked at her own hand which did not have claws, then back at Frenzy's. Frenzy wiggled his fingers hoping to entice her away. Nothing. She pressed tighter, if possible, to Soundwave's leg. Her fingers were starting to pinch one of his more tender cables and he wanted her off as soon as possible. Frenzy started playing some music and Nitrosiren tilted her head curiously to the side as she listened to it. Frenzy began dancing in that way younglings did. Jumping and spinning and just having a good time. Nitrosiren's optics were wide in regard to this behavior. She'd never heard or seen anything like it…but it made her spark speed up and she was compelled to join. She let go and dashed over to Frenzy, to cling to his hand instead. Frenzy gave off a reassuring chirp and they did a little dance together. Giving Soundwave enough time to slip off before Nitrosiren noticed. The door closed and locked behind him and Nitrosiren suddenly realized she'd been tricked. She let go of Frenzy's hand and started letting out high-pitched shrieks of alarm, running to the door and banging on it with her tiny fists.

"That's one weird little femme," a newer mini-con said.

"Laserbeak…She's just scared," Frenzy told the other one. Laserbeak looked like a strange sort of flying type. He clicked his metallic beak together in thought, being much larger then Frenzy. ((A/N: May be exaggerating on a lot of the characters, but it's for the purpose of the fiction. Just roll with it)) He inclined his beak in the direction of the smaller femme beating on the door.

"Does she realize the control panel is up there?" Laserbeak questioned, indicating the control board. Nitrosiren stopped and stared up at it, then stood on tiptoes, trying to reach it. Laserbeak let out a sighing sound. "Allow me…" He hopped over to her, in his strange bird-form and scooped up Nitrosiren to give her an extra boost to the door panels. She hit it and the door slid open to reveal Soundwave talking with someone else. Megatron. They both glanced at the door, seeing Nitrosiren standing on top of Laserbeak, who proceeded to look sheepish and knocked Nitrosiren off of him. She tumbled to the ground at Megatron's feet, landing almost in a bowed position of sorts with her hands before her head and her knees drawn up under her. She head enough sense to keep her head down in respect. Laserbeak had his head inclined and even the other mini-cons were doing their best to appear humble. Megatron let out a deep sinister chuckle.

"Trained well already Soundwave," Megatron sneered, clawed digits clicking together in amusement. Nitrosiren felt optics on her and then she was being lifted up and into a strange sort of hold. It wasn't awkward as one would assume Megatron would be with younglings. He had a firm grip that revealed that he had experience with younglings. His arms wrapped tightly around her, preventing her from fleeing. Not that she wanted to, his spark was oddly comforting as well. It had quiet reserved power behind it, and she rested her head against his chest plate, curling her hand around his in a tight grip. He let out a slight chuckle, gently stroking his claw against the top of her head. Megatron wasn't startled to hear a soft crooning purr start up from the youngling in his arms, his spark fluttered briefly with a different emotion. Then it was gone just as quickly as he sneered at Soundwave. "All they need is someone to follow." His clawed digit found its way to the small of her back, rubbing in a comforting creator-like way to reassure her. She soon drifted off into an overdue recharge. "…I have work to do…" Soundwave offered his arms but Megatron shook his head. "It's solitary work…I can hold her until I'm done…" He walked off with the small femme in his arms, much like any parental figure would…leaving Soundwave to stare after his boss with unmasked confusion. No one would question Megatron's actions, but they would all wonder about it.

[A/N: A shorter chapter, but it's what felt right to post. Hope you enjoy it.]


	3. Ultimate Decisions

[I do not own Transformers. Okay. There's gonna be time-jumping ALL through this story. Into the past, into the future, the present time…blah blah blah. I'll try and keep it clear for you guys as WELL as go into detail. Thanks for reading and sticking with me on this. *winks* Hope I keep you guys interested. Oh, and to elaborate on the time jumping…I mean, it doesn't just READ straight through for actions…I'll try and give you some heads up…but when it switches from Bots to 'Cons…they aren't THIS happened first, then THEY did this…it's kinda ah collective thing…I hope ya'll get it.]

Chapter Three "Ultimate Decisions"

It was his decision to take the Allspark, or to try to. It was not his decision that it be cast out into space to drift. Their only chance of real survival, gone. Without a trace. Megatron curled his clawed digits together in fury. He would have to go after the Allspark himself, and not just send someone else to get it. It would have to be him. Megatron was anything if not a bit paranoid about his success. Always having to look over his shoulder at his own team of…allies. So, now that the Allspark was a drift. He was going to have to do something about it. This war was almost seeming to be pointless, without the Allspark…They were nothing. They could not be the proud warriors he envisioned in his head.

A smaller figure shifted against him and he glanced down at his lap where Nitrosiren was curled up against him, arms around herself as she slouched with head gently resting against his lower chassis. An awkward position. She'd been coming to sleep with him for the past few days, which was odd considering the first time he'd picked her up from Soundwave's room she'd tried so hard to escape and avoid him. They, being him and his men, had watched her begin to grow up a happy femme. She did as she was told without question or hesitation, but only when certain people gave her the orders to. She played with the Mini-cons and they followed her every order and command. But lately she'd been spending more time attached to Megatron then he cared to admit. His clawed digit gently stroked her back and she snuggled closer against his chassis. It was become a little more awkward since she wasn't as small as she once was. When she sat on his lap now, her legs couldn't fit on it and had to hang off. Her head could reach his neck now from her seated position.

She was going through some sort of behavior transition, not uncommon in younglings her age. He found her fascinating in a strange way. She'd gone through a different frame set since they'd gotten her, making her a young adult, and she acknowledged the Decepticons as her family without question. She'd joke and tease the other older mechs, being the innocent still considered a youngling that she was. But he'd caught her once before her frame change in a discussion with the mini-cons plotting on how to steal the sweeter energon that Younglings craved but weren't allowed a lot of. He'd gotten on to her of course, but then had treated her to some of it because she showed cunning and leadership as well. Two traits he liked. She'd proven herself adapt in stealth skills. She seemed to prefer verbally assaulting people then physically attacking them, and the way in which she stared at someone usually had them dropping what they did to get what she wanted.

"….'Siren…wake up," Megatron said in his deep sinister voice. His clawed fingers gently poked the smaller femme as her optics came back online a bright purple color. She looked up at him curiously, with an almost amused expression.

"Yes Lord Megatron?" She questioned, straightening up and staring at him, but still remaining leaned against him. She rotated a bit so she her hands were planted on his chassis and she was leaning her head innocently against them to study him. He kept his expression neutral.

"…What do you know of the Allspark?" He asked her, wanting to know what she'd heard or thought of it. Her insight was a bit odd, but she hung around Soundwave enough to have picked up some of his peculiar traits.

"Soundwave says it is what gives us life and without it we will perish," She answered obediently, but paused as if hesitating on some deeper thought. He gave her a look to get her to continue. "…But…Optimus…wants to protect it from us…because you plan on re-creating a newer race…one who is obedient to you…" She was looking away as she spoke and he couldn't tell if she was bitter about it.

"…and what do you think of that?" Megatron asked her, gently using his clawed digit to turn her head to him so he could see her optics.

"…I think it's a great idea," Nitrosiren said, startling him with the iciness in her tone," But you shouldn't have let the Allspark drift off into space." His optics narrowed.

"Where did you hear that from?" He demanded feeling a tad bit angry.

"…Laserbeak said it…he overheard you talking to Soundwave," Nitrosiren said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, swinging her legs as they dangled off of him. He leaned back, thinking about that. "…Are you going to go after it?" She asked tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"Of course," He replied and was startled when she gave him that 'idiot' look. It was one that stopped most of his men when they were doing something, which including making passes at her. He punished them justly when he caught wind of it. She was growing up, and yet he felt the odd sense to keep her as pure as any Decepticon could be considered.

"…You most likely aren't going to come back…," She said and hopped off of his lap. "…I'm going to finish my recharge with the minis…" She paused at the door, hand sliding up the side of it slowly and looked back at him. Dark purple optics seeming to hold intelligence above her age. "You're probably going to fail…" Then her look softened," I don't want you too…Just…try NOT to get yourself off-lined…"

"…It's on a planet called Earth…full of dumb little organics…What's the worse that can happen?" Megatron snapped at her, not liking her attitude. She flinched and scurried out of the door. Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose with a soft venting of air. Sometimes she said the weirdest things. He sat back in his chair thinking on the issue. He could send someone else, but he didn't trust them to not use the Allspark themselves. This was something he would have to do.

%^&*&^%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&

"Are you SURE about this?" Mirage demanded for what had to be the millionth time. Blitzkrieg ignored him as he continued running diagnostics on his systems. He needed to be prepared for the strange atmospheric conditions on this planet…Earth. He had a bad feeling that the Decepticons were already there. Optimus Prime was taking his precise time about it. He knew Megatron would be after the Allspark as fast as possible, and even then Optimus would wait. Mirage grabbed his arm, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Don't do it."

"…I must," Blitzkrieg said, pulling his arm back sharply. He keyed in a few more things on a data pad before tossing it on the table.

"I don't want you to," a soft, quiet female voice said from the doorway, startling both of them. They hadn't heard the door slide open, and Mirage could've sworn he'd locked it. Arcee leaned against the door panel, wheels up on her back, arms crossed firmly over her chassis. Blitz paused what he was doing to turn and stare at her. Mirage took that as his cue to pretend he was busy checking over the weapons Blitz planned on taking with him. He kept an optic on his mech friend though. "At least…not alone…"

"…Arcee," Blitz started, heading towards her. She shook her head, giving him a cold look that stopped him dead. He'd never seen a look with that much malice on her face before and it tore at his spark to know he'd done that too her. He'd changed her, and possibly for worse.

"I've told Optimus. He's forbidden anyone going after the Allspark…Prowl's on his way to detain you," Arcee said coldly. Blitz took a deep breath, before turning to grab the weapons he could. Mirage got between him and Arcee, keeping her at bay from stopping Blitz's progress.

"Give Megs hell for me," Mirage said, pushing Arcee out the door not very gently. It slid shut behind him, cutting off Arcee's shouting. Blitzkrieg glanced after his friends, hooking up the final weapon. His usual were just the cannon things, but he figured he'd need some other toys to play with. Mirage had been helpful with that. Blitzkrieg felt a nervous flutter in his spark. He was really going to do it. Go single-handedly after the Allspark cube. Nothing was going to stop him now. Well, nothing that he would let stop him. He'd probably have to dish it out with someone else before he left. Sure enough, he came across Jolt on his way out. The littler mech took one good-long look at him.

"…What about Shortshift?" Jolt asked softly as Blitzkrieg passed him. A few fans stalled before kicking back in as Blitz stopped to look at him. Jolt was leaning against a wall with arms crossed over his chassis, giving him that look. The one that said he'd probably regret his next actions.

"…She's fine here," Blitz answered coldly. Jolt gave a small nod of his head in consideration, giving Blitz reason to look him over again. He'd heard of Jolt. A practical jokester along with the front-liner twins, rushed into battles without thinking…but…he apparently had a thing for Shortshift. "…Jolt…" Jolt glanced up at him, meeting his optics," …You're a good mech for her. She'll need you…when I'm gone…so…take care of her for me…"

"…Will do," Jolt said, acquiring an almost goofy grin on his faceplates. Blitz had a reputation about being an over-protective brother, even IF Shift didn't know about him yet. Everyone respected his decision in NOT telling her their relationship, on the off-chance that he was off-lined during the war. Blitz clapped a hand on Jolt's shoulder.

"Anything happen to her, that can be traced back to you," Blitz said, starting his brotherly threat," I'll chase you around the whole fragging galaxy to off-line you myself…understood?" Jolt trembled slightly as Blitz increased pressure on his shoulder, before saying anything.

"Y-yes sir…," Jolt whimpered out. Blitz released him.

"Good…," Blitz said before continuing onward.

"S-sir?" Jolt called after him.

"…what?" Blitz asked, not stopping.

"Thanks for giving me a chance with her," Jolt said, and Blitz could tell he was smiling like an idiot after drinking too much high-grade. He shook his head, wondering if he'd done the right thing by pretty much giving his sister away to Jolt. Not that Jolt wouldn't be a good match for her…He wondered how Bumblebee would take it. The two were almost inseperatable, even getting into trouble together. His spark panged, knowing he'd not taken an active part in her growing up.

%^&*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()$%^&*($%^&*(%^&*($%^&*(^&

"Hey Chromia?" Shortshift called out, peering into the room occupied by Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz, and Red Alert. Red Alert was babbling on about something being screwy with the controls at the command head center. He thought it might be sabotage and that spies had possibly gotten in their defense system. The guy was paranoid and it was rubbing off on Ironhide. Jazz took it all good-naturedly though.

"Yes?" Chromia asked concern in her tone as she made to stand but Shortshift hurried over to her. "What is it?" Chromia patted the spot beside her and Shortshift sat down on it. She'd upgraded to an adult frame a while back, but was going through a bit of a funk as Jazz would call it. All children did it. It was universal. Jazz flashed her a winning-smile, before launching back into the discussion with Red Alert and Ironhide.

"Have you seen Bumblebee?" Shortshift asked and Chromia paused to consider it, even though Shift wasn't a youngling anymore Chromia still had maternal feelings towards her still-charge. Bumblebee had been looking for her earlier too, now that she reflected on it.

"No…but he was here earlier looking for you…," Chromia answered truthfully and Shortshift vented some air in frustration. "….I think he was heading for Optimus to ask for you…He was convinced you'd been bot-napped…" Chromia let out a slight laugh, tapping Shortshift's hand with her fingers. "I think he likes you…"

"PFT~! As if," Shortshift said laughing," He's got a thing for Arcee right now…I'm just his friend…His cohort when it comes to getting into trouble!" She laughed again.

"Speaking of trouble," Ironhide growled turning to speak to her.

"Oh would you look at the time? Ratchet probably wants to see me," Shortshift said hoping up and racing out of the room just as quickly.

"…Wonder who she got that from," Chromia commented dryly with a pointed look at Ironhide.

"What?" He demanded, looking confused.

Shortshift was hurrying down the corridors when she slammed into a something bright yellow with black stripes.

"BEE!" She shouted loudly, attacking him with a hug of sorts. "Where you been?" She tilted her head curiously to the side to look at him. He got up and he had a serious expression on his face.

"I was looking for you…I didn't want to leave without telling you," Bumblebee muttered under his breath and indicated that they should walk. They'd both come a long way since she'd first gotten here. Both had undergone strict training to get as good as they could for the on-going war. "Optimus Prime is sending me on a mission of my own…" He shivered a bit as if nervous but she could see unsuppressed excitement coursing through him. He'd gone on several missions already but he'd never been trusted completely to go on one of his own. It wasn't that Optimus didn't trust him to defend himself, he just worried that Bee would end up hurt and unable to call for help or reinforcement.

"oh?" she questioned, still not understanding. "What's this got to do with me?"

"Well…I'll be gone for a while….and this is a dangerous mission," Bumblebee insisted to her. They were out of their younglings ages and into the new world of adulthood. Well, more like awkward older teen still. "I might…" He looked away and she grabbed his hands like they'd done as younglings.

"Come on Bee…you can tell me anything," Shortshift insisted to him. He sighed, letting his door wings hang down.

"I might get hurt…or even off-lined," He told her seriously and she paused to think about it.

"Oh….," she said trailing off but then brightening up," But you won't…cuz your Bee…and you are AWESOME like that…." She said with a light laugh," Now come on…I think Ratchet had something he wanted to share with us…" She laughingly pulled him down the corridor after her.

"As if. It's probably just an attempt by Jolt and his friend's to get us in trouble," Bumblebee said with a shake of his head. Secretly he enjoyed holding her hand like this as they raced down the hallway. He liked that she was a small femme-yeah, most femme's were small-and didn't ridicule him for his small size. Jazz made him feel comfortable with the older bots also. Shortshift giggled at that thought, and shook her head.

Neither bot knew how badly this mission would go. The last time she'd hear Bumblebee speak aloud. The last time she'd hear him laugh. No more whisperings of plots to take things from Ratchet when he wasn't looking, or to repaint Ironhide's armor in recharge. Neither knew, or else they would've said more. Maybe enjoyed the sound of speech a little more. Because Bumblebee was always talking. Always expressing his points with his excited energy that made him Bee. Usually it was a miracle to get him to stop talking long enough for you to get your own part of the conversation in. He was always cracking jokes to make Shortshift laugh or smile, or to put a stop to one of her anger spells. Always asking questions…

He was always talking…..

Always happy….

Always singing….and dancing.

But no more.

$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$

Megatron never got to retrieve the Allspark like he'd planned to. He'd crash landed and pretty much all but got screwed over when he was frozen. A human male stumbled upon him, activating his navigation systems and imprinting the location of the Allspark upon a simple pair of glasses. These glasses would be passed down to a boy known as Sam Witwicky. A kid that fate decided was going to be very important to an alien race. But that was the future from now. In what will be known as Canada, Blitzkrieg had touched down. There was snow everywhere, and the temperatures were raging low.

: : _Mirage can you read me?_ :: He sent the silent comm ping but got nothing but faint static. He'd made it here still on-line and according to his system scans…He was too late. Megatron was already here. He couldn't find the Allspark signature waves either. Something was messing with his sensors. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to go into hiding until he could find the location of the Allspark. Another systems check showed that some of his systems had been damaged. Ironically…he'd been talking to thin air. His communications system had been knocked off-line and he didn't have enough knowledge to reactivate it. So now he'd have to blend in with society….

To follow them throughout their years of technological advancements. He would no longer be able to contact his own, if they ever came and he was sure they would. As would the Decepticons.

He was powerless to stop them, but at least he could do his best to watch over the Allspark cube, and remain close to it. Protecting it from Decepticons to the best of his ability. Which meant that there were a few skirmishes that would stay with the humans for life, though they would never know that they were ALL the same.

$%^&*(*&^%T$%^&*(OI*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$%^

: : _So this is Earth?_ : : Shortshift silently sent the comm to Bumblebee. He was disguised as a Camaro. Yellow with black racing strips. She was a dark chrome green Off road Wrangler jeep. Her paint glistened underneath the sun. They made up the advance team of Autobots seeking out the location of the Allspark. They'd been here for a long time and now they had a lead on a Sam Witwicky, descendant of the man who'd activated Megatron's navigational system. : : _I almost pity Megatron…Getting stuck here….but it's kind of nice…_: :

: : _I like it_ : : Bee spoke up as they set in an empty parking lot, scanning the area for Decepticon threats. : : _It's colorful_: : Shortshift wheeled closer to him, gently tapping him by opening and closing her door. He tapped her back with his own door, letting out a humming chirp. She cringed internally, remembering he couldn't speak aloud. It hadn't been her fault. It was the Decepticons. Her scanners pinged something and she focused on it. Bumblebee was just as alert.

: : _Oh slag….Barricade's in the area…Maybe we should move out_ : : Shortshift suggested.

: : _We must get the boy…Sam…He needs protection…_ : : Bee spoke up and she could sense the worry in his message. She vented some air, startling a cat who'd gotten too close to her. She hated cats climbing all over her or trying to sleep on her. She enjoyed the sunlight here too, and doing the culture's…'sunning'. They helped recharge her back up energy so quickly. : : _I feel…compelled…_: : Shortshift thought back on that, wondering about it. Optimus had warned them that they might feel a compulsion towards certain organics. They had souls, which kind of worked like hidden sparks within organic material. It was a strange concept. But it would make them guardians over an organic or two. Shortshift was slightly glad that it had been Bee who'd felt the pull towards the boy and not herself, which is why Bee had probably been sent first. He'd been doing more missions like this then her. They weren't suppose to engage the boy just yet, but they felt like they were running out of time. There was too much Decepticon motion.

: : _You're right…We need to get to him…I think he's been speaking of wanting a car_ : : Shortshift spoke up, amusement trickling in her voice. Bumblebee bounced a bit on his wheels, excitement coursing through him at the revelations of bringing himself closer to the boy. To understanding these strange feelings in him. He rolled forward, getting strange looks from some passing folks. : : _Okay…so…you follow him to that building he always goes to….fives times a day…for several hours on earth standard…What's he doing there anyway?_ : : She could feel Bee laughing next to her.

: : _Surf the web a bit Shift…It's called High School…and he HAS to attend it…but you are correct…I will follow him…I feel the day is approaching…and Shift?_ : : Bee called out as she started to drive away. She paused.

: : _Yeah?_ : : She asked, a bit confused.

: : _Be careful…I think Berserker is here_ : : Bumblebee's words chilled her spark and she felt unable to reply. She tried to shake the feeling of dread off as she left. Bumblebee drove off to find his soon-to-be charge. She found herself starting to wish Jolt had accompanied them after all. Something in her spark tugged at her as if sad but she ignored that feeling, keeping her sensors turned up for Decepticon activity. Soon it would be time to summon Optimus Prime and the others.

&*^&*(&^&*()()*)(*(&*^&*^*&^(&)(*)*)(*)(&*%^&*()*&^&*())(*&^&*()(*&^&(*

"I'm bored," Nitrosiren whined from where she sat on Soundwave's chair. He was busy working on things with his tentacles, delicate work. She was much bigger than the majority of the mini-cons, but that didn't mean she didn't hang out with them. She waited, watching Soundwave's back a little longer. "Hey…I said I'm-" His tentacles snaked back towards her, curling ominously as they approached. She slid off of his chair and hurried backwards. The tentacles stopped their advancements and retreated back to his work. She let out a tiny sigh before heading for the door. It slid open and Starscream marched in, he snarled when he saw her and she quickly ran to hide against Soundwave. Even though she was getting too big for that.

"TELL me you have GOOD news," Starscream sneered out bitterly. Soundwave didn't cease his work. Starscream snarled, not liking Soundwave's behavior towards him. "Excuse me!" He screeched, optics flaring in anger. His wingtips were quivering also.

"Update: Megatron's location still unknown," Soundwave said monotonously, but Nitrosiren could tell he was irked. She kept her hands pressed up against him, finger digits slipping between the seam of his back armor as she kept her optics pinned on Starscream. The more time passed, the more frantic Starscream seemed to become, or the more ludicrous. It was as if with Megatron's disappearance, that the sane part of Starscream had vanished although. "Status: All-spark location unknown… Objective: Continue with search…" Soundwave set down one of the data pads he was working with and turned to view Starscream. Starscream had his hands on his hips and was glaring.

"What's the HOLD up Soundwave?" Starscream snarled," Is it Nitrosiren? Hmm? Is she 'occupying' you?" Soundwave let out a slight growl, and even Nitrosiren felt herself bristling at the implication behind it. It didn't go unnoticed by Starscream who let out a slight chuckle. "oh yes," he continued in his oily voice, talking now with his hands moving in the air," I know ALL about what's whispered about you two…Found yourself a pleasure-bot with attitude? I FIGURED that's all she was good-" Starscream let out a high-pitched shriek as Soundwave attacked him. Nitrosiren screamed also, but for different reasons. The door slid open and in came Barricade with Blackout. Barricade and Blackout shoved Soundwave backwards, dragging him off of Starscream. Even though they'd of rather had him tear Scream to pieces, neither wanted Soundwave in charge. Besides, Megatron wouldn't of liked it. They all knew Starscream would die by Megatron's hand.

"Easy Soundwave," Barricade growled at him. Soundwave didn't struggle. Starscream picked himself up off the ground, checking himself for any real injuries. There were none.

"Ah, Barricade. Blackout…I've got a job for you…as well as some others…In regards to Earth and the Allspark," Starscream said and left the room with Barricade and Blackout. They would indeed be going to Earth, and that would be the last time anyone here saw them.

"….," Nitrosiren had one arm across her middriff, holding onto her other arm that was hanging loosely down her side. She felt like she was dirty now. Some untouchable thing that no one really even wanted. Maybe Starscream was right. Maybe her only real purpose was to simply pleasure others and let them have their way with her. Her head hung down and her optics glowed dimly as she fought back a wave of grief. She missed Megatron. The way he made her feel as if she really belonged-the gentle brush of a finger digit against her bottom lip caught her attention as she shifted optics up towards Soundwave. He was much taller then her, so were most of the mechs around. She didn't stop herself as she jolted forward to wrap her arms around him and pressed her face against him, resting her cheek there. He returned the gesture, rubbing lightly at her back.

"Status Inquiry?" Soundwave clipped off quietly as she looked up at him.

"Soundwave…I-I…maybe Scream's right…I'm not really worth much am I?" Nitrosiren asked, holding back the whirlpool of emotions building up in her. Her spark was pulsating erratically with the force. She could feel Soundwave's spark, pulsing calmly and quietly. A soothing comfort. One that washed over her, comforting her, making her feel-well, for one. She hadn't noticed his tentacles attaching to her cabling. Anger flared up in her, only to die down. All she felt like doing was to be comforted…to tell Soundwave all of her troubles. All of her problems. Frag it. She glared up at him, but didn't fight too hard against his influence. There was a subtle change. Something that took this past the parental stage of life. Soundwave had never really been a parent to her. Just an older male figure that helped her out. Confusion blossomed in her. Where had these come from? Was this Soundwave's doing? She glanced up at him startled by her own revelations. "…I love you…" She whispered to him, watching his emotionless face as the words registered in his databank. He slowly released her, withdrawing the tentacles and walked away from her. Leaving her alone.

Again.

A bitterness filled her as she swore never to explore feelings like that again. Little did she know, that had been exactly what Soundwave had intended to happen.

&*(*& ^&*(*&^ (*&^%&*(*&^ ^&*()(*&^&*( *&^&*()(*&^%&*( ^&*(*&^&*( &

"And he's doing what?" Jazz questioned as the advance team got ready. They were going to Earth to retrieve the Allspark. Bee had succeeded.

"Staying behind to lead the Autobot faction here on Cybertron," Optimus Prime told him again. Prowl would be remaining behind with Ultra Magnus to keep the Decepticons at bay while the advance team went to Earth. Starscream and a few others were already there, and he feared they'd waited too long.

"Sir?" a voice called out, getting the Autobot leader's attention. It was Jolt. Optimus gave him a slight motion to continue. "May I come with?" Jazz gave the mech a look-over with a slight shake of his head. Even Ratchet stopped talking with Ironhide to watch him. Chromia was helping Ironhide remove all of his armor to be replaced with the layer that would help them enter earth's atmosphere. They would then recover it when they scanned an alternate mode of one of the many vehicles that were on Earth. That was how they planned on blending in with society.

"Jolt…I do not think that a wise decision," Optimus Prime told him slowly, looking the younger mech over. "You would serve a much better purpose here on Cybertron, protecting it from the Decepticons…"

"But-," Jolt started to protest. Jazz cut him off, coolly sliding forward to place hands on the mechs shoulders.

"Dontcha worry bout a thing Jolty," Jazz slurred out with a flickering wink of his visor. "Ah'll be der to protect her." Jolt looked down, almost sheepishly and Jazz chuckled. "We know how ya two been with each other…Only ah matter of time before ya'll be spark-mating…mmm-mmm…" Jazz gave a small shake of his head with a light laugh, before squeezing Jolt's shoulder comfortingly. "Dontcha worry bout nothing. Jazz got dis one in da bag~" Jolt looked up at him, seeing that confident smile on his face and gave a quick nod. "There's a good mech. Now, you go and find Prowl for me. Tell him not to over-work himself since Ah ain't gonna be here to remind him…" Jolt nodded before hurrying off, taking Jazz's words to hurt.

"Cute kid," Elita-One murmured under her breath, running fingers across Optimus Prime's chest plate as she removed the last armor bit. There stood their leader before them, naked in his proto-form, ready to be geared up for space travel. She gently drew fingers across her spark-mate's face. "You take good care of yourself…Don't make me come after you…" He caught her fingers in his, pressing them against his mouth in an odd kiss.

"Would that really be so bad?" He whispered into her hand and she felt her cooling fans kicking in. The others had enough sense to pretend they were occupied deeply in whatever task they were doing. His optics seemed to pulsate with amusement at her antics and she grinned up at him, standing on tiptoes to press her cheek against his. He moved so that their foreheads were pressed tightly against each other. "I will return with the All-spark. We WILL save Cybertron…" He trailed off, feeling a curious whispering inside of him as if someone were trying to tell him something, but he couldn't make it out.

"Love?" Elita-One's voice cut into him, drawing him out of his thoughts and he smiled down at her. He could see the worry in her optics. "Just don't get yourself off-lined."

"I'd off-line before he does!" Jazz joked with her, pinching at her hips in jest, causing her to shriek and move away from him. His visor flickered in another tell-tale wink.

"No ONE will be off-lining," Ratchet growled out," Not so long as I'M there to have a say-so in it…" He pinned Jazz with a glare and Jazz whistled innocently, not meeting his optics. "Prime…We'd best be leaving…" Prime gave a slight nod of his head, turning his attention back to Elita-One lovingly. He heard Chromia let out a gruff squeak of indignation as Ironhide swept her up off the ground, nuzzling his faceplates against her neck, teasingly with adoration for her. She batted at him lightly with her fingers, obviously enjoying it all. Jazz whistled, before strolling off with Ratchet on his heels-harping about something Jazz had forgotten to do.

"Promise me…," Elita-One whispered to him, allowing Prime to pull her into an embrace. A gentle one, in complete opposition of what Ironhide had done to Chromia. "Optimus…I can't shake this feeling…that something bad is about to happen…" She glanced up at him, optics full of worry for him. He rested his forehead upon hers, staring into her optics.

"Elita…my Elita…I promise…so long as energon remain in my cables…that NOTHING will befall any of us…I'll return soon with the All-spark…and we'll be able to put this war behind us for the best," Optimus told her, gently pressing his lips to hers. They were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat and slowly pulled apart. Elita allowed herself to slip out of his embrace.

"I pray to Primus that all ends well for you," Elita-One told him, even though the words rang hollow in her spark. Maybe in the long-run…but she feared something bad was going to happen.

^&*(^& (*&^%&*()(*& (*&^%&*()(*&^ (*&^%^&*()(*&^ (*&^%^&*(*&^ *&^%^

: : _Bee to Shift! Come in Shift! _: :

The transmission was erratic and Shortshift jolted visibly out of her recharge, scaring the tabby cat unfortunate enough to have climbed on top of her for it's nap. Her processor whirled as she came out of it and she was a bit startled to find she'd missed several pings from Bumblebee. So much for being alert.

: : _This is Shift. What's the excitement? _: : She said sarcastically, doing a bit of a shimmy with her jeep form to stretch. She really wanted to stand up in bi-pedal mode but couldn't let herself be seen by the organics of this planet.

: : _It's BARRICADE! He's in pursuit! I've got the boy! _: : Bumblebee all but shouted at her. Well, emotion didn't really travel well through internal communications but she could guess he was aggravated. Probably because he let his charge fall into harm's way.

: : _Alright alright. Send me your location, don't blow a servo on the way _: : She remarked almost bitterly. She hadn't been recharging well and knew Ratchet would have a fit if he could see her. It was Berserker though. She knew he was here, but she couldn't find him. She swore he was laughing at her and it was making her paranoid. She revved her engine angrily and squealed off down the road, causing a couple to leap out of her way. They shouted foreign curses after her but she ignored them. She could still feel cat fur clinging to her hood. Primus. She was really starting to hate this planet, and all it's filth-AND NOW SHE SOUNDED LIKE SUNNY ON A GOOD DAY. She vented air through her engine, letting her cooling fans do their job.

That's when she noticed an army hummer pull out behind her. Normally this wouldn't have caused any problems…except she was in a residential area. Hummers weren't common…and it had a VERY odd paint job. There was no one primary color, instead it was splashes of crudely spray-painted colors. All of the flashy attention-grabbing sort. A putrid highlighter yellow that glistened sickenly in the sunlight, slashed through with a venomous neon green with an almost acidic touch, followed by with drops of splattered crimson red that created a gruesome clash with the other two and lastly a dash of toxic light purple. Each color was vibrant and stood out on it's own. It didn't clash in a clownish funny way though. IT came off with the effect of being serious shit and drew attention from everyone it passed. No where would this hummer go unnoticed. She doubted Berserker cared who stared at him as he drove driverless down the road. The least he could've done was thrown up some type of hologram. He was suppose to be blending in. She'd of thought Megatron had taught them better, but it was Starscream in charge. She supposed she'd have to teach him a thing or two about how to 'blend in' with society.

She surveyed the area. Too many watchers. She'd have to take care of him elsewhere. She sped off down the roads, with the army hummer close behind her.

: : _Bee? I'm a bit pre-occupied…you're just gonna have to deal with Barricade on your own… _: :

: : _….Roger…Do take care of yourself…the others are on their way…and I'm SURE Jazz would HATE to find out you let yourself get off-lined by him_… : : She could hear the amusement as well as the worry behind it. Vaguely she could tell he was about to engage in battle with Barricade, and sent a quick prayer up to Primus for help as she reached a secluded area where minimal damage to the terrain would occur. She allowed herself the liberty of bi-pedal form and turned in anticipation of Berserker….who took his SWEET time getting over to her. Finally he stopped in front of her and transformed up. Still striking terror in her heart. He was all he could remember from the death of her creator…even THAT was foggy. That night…so long ago. She couldn't remember ANY of it, except for Berserker. She STILL had night terrors and would wake screaming as his dream self tried to rip her apart with his claws. She backed up a bit to keep some distance from him. Her shoulder mounted cannon activating and firing off a single shot-which hit him dead on. He staggered back a bit and growled at her. The spikes on his back quivering angrily. His eyes glistened.

"Sssso, we meet again," Berserker hissed out, his razor-sharp teeth glistening in the sunlight as they slowly began to circle each other. His claws whined a bit as they rotated in place, the tips clicking together ominously in anticipation of ripping her too pieces. He hadn't gotten to rip a femme apart in ages, and he was dying to do it again. They were just BUILT so differently. So soft. So gentle…so EASY to extinguish the spark of. " I ssso enjoyed your creator…not much resssissstance from that one, now wasss there?" He let out a sinister chuckling, darting forward slightly to judge a reaction from her and laughing when she flinched away. "Ssstill ssscared of me?" He rasped, and threw his head back laughing. "Ah ha ha ha…Thisss iss too rich…too rich indeed…heh heh…" He stopped, pinning her with a cold look.

"You know…I thought 'Cons were better than this," Shortshift snarled out, crossing her arms over her chest and taking an 'unimpressed' pose. His optics narrowed threateningly as his spikes bristled, making a soft rattling sound of indignation. "Had your visual receptors checked recently? I think you might be a tad bit color-blind~," she said, indicating his paint job. He growled animalistic before lunging forward at her. She fired off her cannon, but it didn't even phase him. He crashed into her, his momentum dragging them both into the ground as he tore at her armor, trying to get through. She slid up her legs beneath him, twisting and kicking him off of her. He flew through the air, landing and sliding. With a snarl he charged at her. Her back started to shimmer and pulsate as a shield appeared on it, and she expertly hefted it off and around in front of her to catch the startled Berserker with it. ((**A/N: Think….Skyboom? I think. The three minis that combined to make a shield. Just, it's a shield. Not minis**)) She twirled, tossing him further off of it. He crashed into the ground, creating large gorges as his body dragged. She held the shield in front of her, keeping it between herself and her attacker. It tapered off towards the bottom but opened up wider at the top to double points. It was made of a pure white color, outlined in a blazing yellow. Not the putrid yellow of Berserker's color-scheme either but of a pure and good color.

"Ssslag!" Berserker hissed, climbing up and spitting a glob of energon out of his mouth. It hissed where it hit the ground, momentarily distracting Shortshift. Energon shouldn't have done that-A heavy force slammed into her, but not from Berserker. She caught a flash of a drab green colored armor as she was pushed out of the way. She and her rescuer rolled a bit aways as Berserker crashed into the tree line.

"Stay put," her rescuer commanded her, before jumping up and running back to meet Berserker head on. The strange green mech had an Autobot symbol upon him though, so Shortshift stayed put and watched the battle unfold before her. Green had Berserker's clawed hands pulled upwards, stretching Berserker out. Berserker snarled angrily, lashing out with his legs and knocking them over. Green grabbed a hold of Berserker's top spike and with a mighty heave, ripped it clean off before tossing it aside. Berserker screeched in rage, snarling and charging Green. Green held his ground, catching the 'con around his middriff in a weird embrace and throwing him further away. Berserker crashed, rolling before transforming back into the oddly colored army hummer that he was and fleeing. Green turned back around giving Shortshift a good look at him. He was definitely built. Very tall, and heavily armored. He had shoulder mounted cannons that looked like they were dangerous enough. The mech offered a hand and Shortshift accepted it.

"Just for the record," Shortshift muttered, replacing her shield as it shimmered and seemed to fade," I totally HAD that under control."

"Oh I know. I just wanted some action," the taller one replied with a deep chuckle," It's been a while since I've gotten to cream a 'con…plus…I've got some beef with him…" The taller, darker green one titled his head to the side as he studied her.

"What? See something you like?" Shortshift demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at him. She would let him know right then that she was unavailable to anyone. The mech chuckled and shook his head.

"You've taken after Chromia and Ironhide…but you've ALWAYS had a temper since birth," The mech replied in response to her anger. He knew it wasn't quite directed at him.

"…What would YOU know about my birth?" She demanded," Berserker killed my creator…" She looked away, and was startled when he put his hands on her shoulders.

"…because I am Blitzkrieg…Your older brother," He told her softly, and she met his optics with hers. She could feel something inside of her changing. Something that TOLD her he was telling her the truth. That he HADN'T rescued her because she needed it, but so that they could meet this way. It was like Primus had planned it out for them.

"…My…brother," She whispered quietly and he gave a slight nod of his head, before pulling her into a rough embrace.

[**END NOTE: Hey~! Yes. I leave you on that note. I'd like a review or two to let me know if anyone likes this story. *sigh* Whatever. I'm not beginning. I'm gonna go check on the hits and SEE if anyone is reading this…or if I'm talking to thin air. Heh heh…would NOT be the first time…heh heh…Sorry for the delay! I'm working on the next chapter.]**


End file.
